Clan:The 72 Clan
One of the largest and most prosperous organizations of Runescape is The 72 Clan. The organization's motto is: Love for all; Hatred for none; Strength in integrity, unity, felicity and liberty. The 72 clan was founded on July 26, 2011, and since then, its leaders and members have helped it flourish within the community. They aim to nurture as many productive people as possible, and to establish one of the most organized clans on Runescape. The main goal of this organization is to encourage and educate people into becoming more productive within the RS community. Similarly, it discourages gambling, floor selling, buying spins, and other forms of malicious acts within RS. To promote entertainment, the clan hosts daily events. Main events include Clan Wars, PVM, Skilling, PVP and Minigames. The leaders of this clan do their best to help you flourish within in the community. In order to be able to join, all people are required to meet certain requirements. The requirements are complicated but simplified into three main sections of Main Requirements, Level Requirements, and Activity Requriements. Level Requirement: 'Although we don't judge people by their levels, we have certain Level Requirements for clan's admission. A person with the levels has to have the Main Requirements to Join. You need: * *2000+ Total *90+ Dungeoneering *90+ Atk/Str/Def/Ranged/Mage * Or *2200+ Total Level * ''If you are close to the requirements, note that having herblore, summoning or prayer could possibly allow you in the clan. 50M+ xp in any skill and a high bank value are other bonuses that could help your application. 'Main Requirements: '''From PKers and Dungeoneers to Lumberjacks and Miners; all with the requirements are most welcome. *''Must be polite to all Runescape players, regardless of their level or wealth. (Polite to all players, not only clan members) *''If things went wrong, you may not rage/swear randomly in the clan chat. You must be able to control yourself when things go wrong.'' *''Creative Joking is highly encouraged. If any joke or statement contains even 1% offensive content, you're extremely discouraged to use that joke in CC.'' 'Activity Requirement: '''To be considered as an active clan member, you should at least do one of the following. To earn diligence faster, you are required to do more than 2. *''Be vigorous at daily events. *''Be productive and welcoming in the chat.'' *''Be active at the clan citadel.'' A.png B.png C.png|Senate Speech about Flip Merching 12.png|Safe PVP CW!.png|Clan Wars Training Smith3.png SMITH.png WC.png CORP.png|Corp Event Untitled1.png L232.png Ebram.png|:) Vex 72.png|Clan Vexillum Cookin.png cw2.png|Rated Clan Wars LOOL.png|72 RC '''Clan Rules #Follow All Jagex Rules. #Respect all and never curse others. #No spamming or flooding the chat. #If a member dies, be the first to bless his grave. #If you get demoted or kicked permanently, you will have to earn your rank back. #No Unofficial Clan events are to be held within the 2h range of Clan's Official Events. No activities are to be held within the 1h range of the Official Events. These include dungeoneering, anti-crash, minigames and other activities. #Keep the event leaders added (Or put Private on). Try not to put private offline. #Any announcement regarding events, effigy assist and other similar aspects should be posted once every 8 lines in the clan chat. #No item/money-exchange is allowed. You should not 'expect' financial aid if you got hacked/cleaned staking. No Selling floors/Gambling/charging for lent items. #No bragging in the clan chat. If a person gains a new level, mentioning yours is considered as a brag. If you earn a large amount from staking/gambling/floor selling/Spin Buying it is considered as bragging if you emphacize it in clan chat. #No extraordinary requests. (e.g:someone fancy suiciding dg for me?) #While Dungeoneering, we never kick other players, if they were not suitable they will not be accepted in later events. #Disputes are bound to happen rarely, if they happened, please move them to Friends Chat as soon as you can. #Discussing things that are against clan rules is not allowed in clan chat. That is, no discussions on staking, gambling, floor selling, luring, scamming, etc. #Most importantly, never sacrifice IRL friends/family for attending clan activies or other virtual activities. No clan events are mandatory. These rules are not exhaustive. If a sergeant or high rank feels you have done something wrong that isn't specifically mentioned in the rules, you may still be warned or punished for doing it. 'New Members' Instructions' The entire recruitment process takes a little time. If you do not have the patience, please do not submit your applicaiton. If you have a few minutes to spare, go to the following 'QFC 92-93-371-63960197 a'nd post your application. 'Admission Details' Before posting your application on Clan's Forum's Post, please ensure that you read and understand the main concepts below: 1- We highly value friendship and hospitality between the clan members; if you have those traits, you'll be very welcome in our Clan. 2- You should be compatible with all Main Requirements, Level Requirements, Activity Requirements and Clan Rules mentioned above. 3- Jokes are highly encouraged, as long as no offensive content is included. 4- Our clan is against all sort of gambling/staking/floor selling/money exchange between members. We will never tell you what you should do, but you're not allowed to advertise those subjects in Clan Chat. Note: Our clan could appear very pleasing and flawless but note that absolute perfection is impossible. It is important for us to inform all the applicants about the possible flaws of our clan. Please take a moment to read our clan's flaws below, and please ensure that you do not mind them before applying. 1- Be aware that our clan does have 400+ members, but not all are going to be seen in the clan chat. : - We are a clan that encourages people to value their Real Life, so surely certain members will not always be seen online. : - We are an international clan. Your night is someone else's afternoon. Some players play while you are asleep and some are asleep while you play. : - There are times that people do intense activities as high level bossing or dungeoneering, and that will prevent them from talking in Clan Chat. 2- As the Clan's Staff, we try our best to keep the Clan Chat as friendly as possible, and to ensure that everything is alright. But be aware that out of 400+ members, we can rarely see a person who could possibly break a rule. If seen, we'll definitely take action. Please be aware of this possibility. 3- We have many types of events with none being mandatory. This system strongly encourages freedom at the cost of activity. Clan Events take place with around 6-30 attendees. Clan Citadel events tend to pull up to 30 members. Please never expect to see a 200 man event. 'Recruits' Preparation (A)' If your application has been accepted on the clan forums, you're most likely going to receive an invitation by a sergeant+ rank for recruitment. You should have read the 'Admission Details' above. Our clan might be huge in size, but every member has the chance to shine! We evaluate members according to certain level of Priorities. From highest to lowest significance: 1- Being polite and welcoming in Clan Chat. 2- Being a helpful and a trustworthy member. 3- Being outstanding at Nex or Clan Wars events. 4- Take part in weekly Skilling Competitions. 5- Leading events and Recruiting members. 6- Attending clan events and helping with Citadel. 'Recruits' Preparation (B)' The things mentioned below would enhance your gameplay, but are not required for joining the Clan. 1- Our clan uses Teamspeak for communication. Teamspeak is the main requirement for certain events as Clan Wars and PVP. Having a mic is not mandatory, but having speakers is. If you are interested to learn about setting teamspeak up, please click here. '' '' 2- Your prestige, diligence, fidelity and other details are embedded within the Facebook group and are tracked for you entirely. To receive full instructions about joining the Facebook Group, click here. The Facebook group is totally secret and nothing will appear on your wall, regarding your activity on the group. The group is unRunescape related. It's 100% isolated. 3- Clan's Daily events are listed on Google Calendar. We highly recommend you to use it as it converts event times into your time zone. To receive full detailed instructions on setting it up, please click here . 4- As a new member, you can feel free to set the Clan Vexillum wherever you go. You can also tell your friends about it for bonus Prestige. Don't forget to watch and show them the Clan's Official Video . 5- As a new member, you will not be able to get XP at the citadel for 7 days from your recruitment. Please note that this rule is set by Jagex and cannot be avoided. Please keep these two letters in mind AD, you'll need them. Note that Citadel will enable up to 500k xp in skills as: Firemaking, Crafting, Cooking, Mining, Smithing, Summoning and Woodcutting. 6- Please keep "Ebram 72" on your friend's list. If had any questions, let him know. Try not to turn private "off" unless it's for a valid reason. 7- If you are a truly responsible and capable person, feel free to request to join The 72 Clan Staff , and start your trial. 8- If you have good ping in Clan's Homeworld (W86), feel free to add it to your homeworld. (It's not mandatory) 9- Don't forget to check the FAQ section. If you are interested to know more about the ranking system and other important information, please read the rest of the Wikipedia Page. 'How to Earn Promotion!' Every rank has a role in this clan. Higher ranks have more responsibilities. The higher ranks are expected to carry out tasks such as setting up events, settling disputes and recruiting more members for the Clan. Higher ranked players may help less experienced ones and guide them through their new experiences but are not forced to do so. You may earn a higher rank by receiving Prestige, Diligence and Fidelity. You should not remain idle for more than 1 week in this clan. If there is an issue, you have to inform the leaders. Your earned Prestige will stay saved for that duration. If you had to leave Runescape for more than 1 week, make sure you let us know in here . 'Table' 'Prestige' The Prestige is earned by your activity and participation in the clan. The more active you are in the clan, the more respect you earn. Attending events, collecting resources at citadel when needed, and helping the clan members are one of the many ways of earning Prestige. By (Without notification) we mean that if the responsible person had notified us about his/her inactivity, he will be losing prestige. The notification should be legitimate. 'Exp for Prestige' You may also earn Prestige dependent on how much xp you have earned while you’ve joined the clan. To see your current xp Click here The XP/Prestige rules: Reaching 100M xp will yield in +20P Bonus. Reaching 200M xp will yield in +30P Bonus. Reaching 500M xp will yield in +40P Bonus and +1 Diligence. Reaching 1B xp will yield in +50P Bonus and +1 Diligence. One may not fully stay dependent on XP for prestige, as this is just a supplementary prestige addition If you are eligible for Prestige, please inform us today by commenting Here If you are currently a member, please visit Facebook's document to find your current Prestige. 'Diligence' All members require more than just Prestige to earn their relatively high rank. Diligence is like a Medal of Honor granted to those members who achieve outstanding accomplishments. There are several ways to earn Diligence. The main ones include having exceptional Integrity, Activity and Mentality. Members with at least one are eligible for Sergeant rank. Members with at least 3 are eligible for Lieutenant+. Members who are highly trustable, active, wise and loyal will be given the chance to earn Admin+ Ranks. ''- Proving yourself trustworthy.'' ''- Helping event leaders in several occasions.'' ''- Always trying hard to make the clan a better place.'' ''- Actively guiding and helping people in the clan chat.'' ''- A Troll/hateful member is less likely to receive diligence.'' ''- Being always polite in chat and ready to welcome new members.'' ''- Help in reporting the rule breakers, and encouraging the helpers.'' ''- Showing and proving your leadership abilities by making the difference in any event.'' ''- Always solving issues and never been in a dispute with anyone. No clan rules broken.'' "The less you expect it, the faster you earn it" Mentality (3) Having logical, innovative, and leadership abilities can earn you up to 3 Diligence. Activity (3) Being outstanding and regularly active at events will earn you up to 3 Diligence. (Mainly taking part in Skilling competition, Nex, Wars, and other events) Integrity (4) Being honest, polite and welcoming; in addition to encouraging clan rules for an extended period of time can earn you up to 4 Diligence. Others (3) Receiving 500M and 1B clan xp will grant you +2 Diligence in overall (+1 each). Becoming the best skiller of the year will grant you +1 Diligence. Note: Diligence has a certain limited time of upkeep. Members who do not have their activity requirements met for an extrended period of time tend to lose diligence over time. 'Fidelity' Ranking up in The 72 Clan requires more than just Diligence and Prestige. A truly worthy member is the one who has been loyal to our clan for a certain amount of time. Fidelity are based on the amount of months that you remained in the clan. By leaving the clan, you lose all the Fidelity that you gathered. Note that not meeting the activity requirements during a certain amount of time will not count toward your Fidelity. Fidelity is coordinated with the Facebook group; therefore, members who are not part of the Facebook Group will not be able to earn any precise Fidelity. 'Click here to see your fidelity. 'The Ranks' Tasks Recruit Not much is expected from the recruits, other than reading and understanding Recruits' Preparation and Admission Details. They also may go ahead and tell their friends about their new clan and their possible experiences. Corporal The corporals are the advanced recruits. They are keen to work harder in the clan to obtain a higher rank. They are sure to follow the clan's rules, advice other recruits, and attend more events in order to receive the diligence needed for their future rank, Sergeant. Sergeant Sergeants are the newly selected diligent members. They will be expected to keep their clan leader added on Facebook. This enables them to pm the leader about the possible problems that occure away from his presence within the clan. They continue to achieve great things and earn more diligence. Lieutenant Lieutenants guide the members on trial and advice them on how to get to higher ranks. As a Lieutenant you have the ability to kick guests. Use it wisely. Captain The Captains of the clan are respected and looked after. As a captain, you serve as the role model for the rest of the clan so you will be sharing your experiences with everyone. You will surely need higher activity and attendance at events. General Generals lead all the members, attend most of the event, and are usually on the front line of the events, standing as a hero fighting alongside other ranks. They may lead the clan into rated clan wars and edit the clan battlefield. Admin As an admin you have earned enough trust and prestige to kick any member below your rank. You may also choose the guest's permissions in clan, so you have to use your abilities more wisely. Admins are expected to be active weekly. Organizer Organizers are highly trusted in the clan, and have all the advantages of the admin, plus a higher rank and advantage over them. They start leading the citadel and setting goal for members to gather resources. They have the ability to give higher rank to members. Coordinator Coordinators are the highest ranks of the clan. They may kick anyone from any rank. They may give rank or demote other members.They have equal power to the leader. 'Ranking Advantages' As you earn promotion, you'll indeed be gaining more responsibilities. Aside from that, you'll be receiving certain advantages. Aside from being respected and treated better with your higher rank, you'll be given certain extra privileges in the clan. Any person misusing his rank will be demoted instantly. As a Recruit you are given the advantages of: *Entering the Citadel *Training your skills at Citadel *Entering the Keep As a Corporal '''you are given all advantages of Recruits plus: *Operating the Theatre As a '''Sergeant you are given all advantages of Corporals plus: *Initiating a battle on the battlefield. (getting +10 summoning and agility boost for effigies) As a Lieutenant you are given all advantages of Sergeants plus: *Kicking misbehaving guests *Recruiting members *Having the right to add/modify events on Google Calendar (Staff only) As a Captain you are given all the advantages of Lieutenants plus: *Starting a Party Meeting at the Citadel *Operating the Party Room at the Citadel *Receiving temporary admin rank for summoning the avatar during skilling events As a General you are given all advantages of Captains plus: *Leading clan into rated Clan Wars *Editing the clan battlefield *Getting Channel Admin on Teamspeak As an Admin you are given all advantages of Generals plus: *Kicking anyone below Admin's rank in rare occasions *Choosing Guests' abilities in clan *Ability to give higher rank to members *Getting Server Admin on Teamspeak *Getting Admin rank on Facebook *Ability to use the Clan Avatar As an Organizer you are given all advantages of an Admin plus: *Kicking anyone below Organizer's rank in rare occasions *Set citadel gathering option for clan mates *Lock citadel skilling plots *Awarding Prestige As a Coordinator you are given all advantages of an Organizer plus: *Kicking anyone in extremely rare occasions *Banning anyone from Citadel, Keep, or Island *Choosing citadel upgrades for the next build tick *Ability to demote or give rank to other members *Honoring members with Diligence 'Facebook Group' Clan's Ranking System, event attendance, staff recruitment, citadel capping, assist section, and almost the entire clan is led through the Facebook group. Fidelity is entirely tracked on facebook, so without joining the Facebook Group, you cannot earn any. The Facebook group is totally secret and nothing will appear on your wall, regarding your activity on the group. The group is unRunescape related. It's 100% isolated. To setup the facebook group, please follow the proceeding steps: 1- Click here . It will redirect you to the facebook group. As the group is isolated, people cannot search/find it, they would need a link to see it. 2- Look on the top right, you see "Join Group". Click that. Now you have requested to join the group. 4- Go ahead and PM Ebram 72 or NTA 72, telling them your IRL name and they will allow you to join. If you do not take this step, you will not be allowed in the group. 5'''- Once you are accepted in Facebook Group, be sure to visit this link , to be able to find out full details on every single file present on the Facebook Group. '''Prevailing Staff Members 'Founder' Ebram 72 'Organiser' NTA 72 'Generals' 7amood 72 Blueo 72 Zack4876 RawrKyle Babar 72 Yassin of 72 'Captains' Mason 72 Ds Space Felicity 72 'Lieutenants' Shwkus Speedemon Nariko Asano Alex 72 Darkfanime M3x Lean 72 'Events Concept' General Concept Our clan events are considered as extremely important. Every day that goes by, at least one event has been led within The 72 Clan. The event leaders are required to have an outstanding consistency, determination and patience in order to be part of the clan's leaders and staff. In overall, the events are considered as one of the most important segments of the clan. Within the clan we have official and unofficial events. Official events are led by minor or major staff within the clan, while unofficial events have no special trends and are led by any member who is not part of the staff, and has not been through any sort of agreement with the clan. Official Events have a fixed trend and are more organized than Unofficial ones. To become a minor staff, you can go on a 3 week trial for simple events as general PVM or PVP. In order to be considered a major staff, you will need to be an organizer, leader of multiple events, or leader of a tough event as Nex or Minigames. To be able to join the staff, you can apply here. PVM Events As PVM is considered to be one of the most popular events, certain factors are to be reminded to all clan members regarding these entertaining yet controversial events. During PVM events, 72 clan members are extremely discouraged to crash other teams. During clan official events, event leaders are not allowed to crash other teams. However a peaceful resolution and agreement with the other PVM parties is totally acceptable. In order to enhance the concept of fair gameplay and equal loot distribution, 72 clan members should always be cautious about their LSP (Lootshare Points) and be sure to have low LSP before attending events. Basic ruling on high lootshare points is that depending on the attendees and leaders, we may allow people with high lsp to stay, only if 70% or more of attendees want him to stay. Minor Staff's opinion is considered as +5%, Major Staff and event leader's is taken as +10%. If Ebram 72 has high lsp and there are total of 11 attendees including him, 1 event leader, 1 major staff and 1 minor staff. If 7 people want me to stay I can stay. If 6 people including a major staff wanted me to stay, I can stay. If 6 including 2 minors wanted, I can stay. We can judge a person's LSP by either having them admit, or having them every single drop for 4 kills, or a share in all valuable drops in 6 kills. Divide that number by two for nex events. If a person misses a huge split for turning off lootshare, all attendees are required to give him an equal share. Anti-crashing is a commonly disputed concept in our PVM events. Althought we encourage members to be steadfast and do not give up on the world they found first, but logically, it's a wiser choice to hop when you are doing trio corp and u find 10 men crashing you. Asking for Anti-Crash for events with less than 6 clan members is highly discouraged. Also note that it should include 6 members of the 72 clan, rather than outsiders. We do not call for anti-crash within the clan chat for other clans;however, we do support our friends anti crash if we are already hosting a similar event. CS glitched shares are based on the 10% rule. An example of it would be the Virtus Wand which is not distributed through CS, and is given to 1 person. The receiving person is required to share 90% of the true value of the chosen item shared by CS. Suppose Virtus Wand is worth 200M. In a 10 man virtus event, Ebram receives the entire drop, and sells it in GE for 200M. He is normally supposed to give 20M to each party member, but since he has lost 200M lsp, while others gained 20M lsp each, he will be compensated by receiving 10% of what each member was supposed to get. so instead of getting 20M, each party member gets 18M, and Ebram receives a total of 38M. 'The Clan Wars Requirements' Our clan has weekly Official Clan Wars and Rated Clan Wars events. In order to join, you need: 1- Teamspeak (Click here to setup) 2- One of the gears provided in the right pics, or something similar. 3- 90+ Ranged/Mage/Str&Atk and 90+ Def. Attending Wars has the following Benefits ''- Earning +3 Prestige for attending every war. - Increased chance of earning Diligence - Newcomers earn +12 Prestige for their first time of warring. 'Events System' 'Event Supervisors' ''Event Organizers: NTA 72 / 7amooD 72 Organizer Substitutes: Ebram 72 'Event Organizers' Formal Duties' For every 'one' licit report they receive +3P. If any of the Event Leaders don't show up maximum by 10 mins from starting of the event, they will have to take their place. The Event Leader will lose 10P giving Event Organizers +10P. They have to do exactly what the leader usually does. If the Event Leader had some problem doing the event, he will inform them. They will gain +8P doing their event instead of them. Event Organizers should send private but thorough details of the events. (Including list of initial attendants). If Event Organizers didn't have the sufficient skill for leading the event, the Event Organizer Substitute will surely take charge. 'Event Leaders' PVM: NTA 72 / 7amood 72 '' ''Penguin Hunting: Speedemon Citadel Guider: 7amood 72 PVP: 7amood 72 Dungeoneering/Minigames: Yassin of 72 Clan Wars: Ebram 72 'Event Leaders' Formal Duties' For every successful event hosted they earn +5P. For every event missed they lose -10P. If more than 2 events are missed consecutively they'll be demoted and moved from leading the event. (unless something very serious had happened). If they can not lead an event, they need to inform us at least 2 days before it. 'General Event Paterns' *For more info on the daily events and their times, Check the Calendar of the 72 clan. 'Teamspeak Channel' Our clan uses Teamspeak for communication. Teamspeak is the main requirement for certain events as Clan Wars and PVP. Having a mic is not mandatory, but having speakers is. Teamspeak is 100% free, and easy to use, so do not worry. To Setup teamspeak, please take the following steps: 1- You can download teamspeak by clicking here. 2- Download the "Client" that is compatible with your Operating System (e.g: Windows 7 32-bit). The mirror does not matter. 3- Once downloaded, install and open teamspeak up. 4- If this is your first time using teamspeak, you will see a big list of channels, close this list. 5- Now on your keyboard, press Cntrl+S. (cmd+S for mac) This allows you to input the address, your name, and password. 6- Channel is: ts59.light-speed.com:6523 7- Be sure to put your Runescape Username in the nickname, and keep the password slot empty. 8- Connect and let Ebram 72 or NTA 72 know that you are in, they will move you and sort things out. 9- Remember that the teamspeak server is a shared server. There are lots of other non-clan members who join the channel, and talk around. Clan Rules are followed inside the clan channel, but not inside the public lounge. 'Google Calendar' As everything is meant to be extremely organized in 72 clan, the clan's daily events are moved to Google Calendar for max efficiency and accessibility. All members can see the events that took place in the past, present or the future simply by one click. To be able to set it up, we have provided you with a step by step guide. If you don't have a google account, please set it up by clicking here . If you have a google account: #Click on Google Calendar to be redirected to the Google Calendar. #On the bottom left, find "Other Calendars" #Click on the arrow next to it. #Select "Add by URL" #Input the following URL: https://www.google.com/calendar/feeds/72clan%40gmail.com/public/basic #There is a chance that you can see the calendar now, but if you cannot, go to next step. #Try scrolling up and down. If still could not fix it, go to next step. # Try using a different Internet Browser. Note that 90% of the times it wont work for the first time. After few trials and errors, you'll start making it work. Be patient and determined! Note: If the Calendar is not on your time zone, then you have made a mistake at setting your Calendar up. Simply go to settings and play around till you get it fixed. 'Required Event Gears' 'Nex GWD ' (Mage+Range) Helm: Virtus mask > Ganodermic Visor > Subj Hood > Void Neck: Arcane stream > Amulet of fury Body: Virtus Top > Gano Poncho > Subj Garb > Void Legs: Virtus legs > Gano leggings > Subj Gown > Void Primary Weapon: Virtus>Ahrims>Master Wand '' ''Primary Weapon2: Chaotic Staff > Greater Runic Staff > Arma B staff Offhands: Farseer Kite/Arcane/Dfs(Magic) > Virtus/Ahrim/God books Ammo: Air Surge/Storm of Armady '' '' Cape: Skill Cape > God Cape > Spirit Cape Gloves: Virtus > Gano > Spellcaster > Barrows > Void Boots: Ragefire > Virtus > Infinity > Ganodermic Ring: Onyx(i) > Seers(i) > Tokkul-Zo > Seers Auras: Penance > Vamp > Greater Accuracy Ranged switch: Dual Ccbow/Zaryte/Royal Cbow/Crystal Note: If you are using a wand, allow 1 invent spot to have either a Chaotic Staff, Arma Battlestaff, or Staff of Light for efficiency on Blood Phase. (Range+Melee) Helm: Pernix > Arma > Karils > Void Neck: Fury Body: Pernix > Arma > Karils > Void Legs: Pernix > Arma > Karils > Void Primary Weapon: Drygore L/R/M / Zaryte Bow > Royal Crossbow > Ccb Offhand options: Drygore Off-H L/R/M / Ccbow > Eagle-eye> Elysian Ammo: Royal/Diamond (e) '' ''Cape: Avas/Comp > Max > Skill Gloves: Pernix > Swift > Barrows > Void Boots: Pernix/Torva > Glaivens/Steads > Snakeskin/Bandos Ring: Archers(i)/Onyx(i) > Tokkul-Zo > Archers Auras: Penance > Vamp > Greater Sharpshooter Melee Switch: Drygores Dual L/R/M > Chaotic Maul > Dual CLS/C Rapier (Note: For Beast of Burden, it should be filled with rocktails) *'Must' tag (hit) reavers during blood phase. *'Must' not use damage over time abilites on blood (Aphyxiate/Combust for Mage. Fragment/Deadshot/Unload for Range.) *'Must '''attempt your best to free people from ice prisons. Those that are in them, use your 'freedom' ability then eat up! *Min Reqs: 92+ Range/Mage/Strength/Defence/Attack. 88+ Summoning. 80+ Prayer (95 recommended) *Teamspeak (Highly recommended) *Good listening skills *If a player dies as a result of having low requirements, they should leave as soon as they looted their graves, and make sure to leave the fc while looting, unless told otherwise 'Corp (Melee) Helmet: Void Melee > Torva Helmet > Bandos Helm > Verac's Helm > Neiz Helm Neck: Sara Whisper > Fury > of Glory Torso: Void Top > Torva body > Bandos Chestplate > Torag's body Legs: Void Bottom > Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Torag's Platelegs Primary Weapon: Drygore Rapier > Choatic Maul > Zammy Spear > BGS > C Rapier > CLS Offhands: Drygor Rapier > Choatic rapier > CLS Shield: Choatic kiteshield > Divine > Bandos warshield Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > TokHaar-Kal > Fire Cape > SkillCape Gloves: Void Gloves > Goliath Gloves > Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Bracelet Boots: Steadfast Boots > Bandos Boots > Dragon Boots Gloves: Void Gloves > Goliath Gloves > Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Bracelet Auras : Vamp > Penance > Reverance *People with Ring of Life will be forced to do 10 pushups' *You may use ranged only with almost maxed Ranged Gear and Ruby Bolts (e)'' *''You must have Turm and Overloads if you are below 190.'' *''Learning to run 2 steps will increase your independence, in case no one wants to stun.'' *''Goliath Gloves, Dreadnips, Ovls, Turm and Dominion Stage Marker 3/4 are highly recommend.'' 'Corp (Tanker)' Helmet: Torva Helmet > Bandos Helm > Verac's Helm > Neiz Helm Neck: Sara Whisper > Fury > of Glory Torso: Torva body > Bandos Chestplate > Torag's body Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Torag's Platelegs Primary Weapon: Drygor Rapier > Drygor Longsword > Choatic Rapier > CLS Offhands: Chaotic longsword > Chaotic rapier Shield: Divine > Choatic kiteshield > Bandos warshield Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > TokHaar-Kal > Fire Cape > SkillCape Gloves: Goliath > Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Brac Boots: Steadfast Boots > Bandos Boots > Dragon Boots Auras: Penance > Vamp > Reverance 'Armadyl GWD (Ranged)' Helmet: Pernix cowl > Armadyl helmet > Verac's Helmet > Full Slayer helmet Neck: Sara Murmur > Amulet of Ranging > Amulet of fury > Amulet of glory Torso: Pernix body > Armadyl chestplate > Royal D'hide Body Legs: Pernix chaps > Armadyl chainskirt > Royal D'hide Chaps Bow: Zaryte Bow > Royal Crossbow > Chaotic crossbow > Rune crossbow Offhands: Chaotic crossbow Ammunition: Royal Bolts > Diamond Bolts (e) > Ruby Bolts (e) > Runite Bolts Shield: Eagle-eye kiteshield > Elysian spirit shield > Spectral spirit shield '' '' Cape: Comp cape > Ava's alerter > Ava's accum > Skillcape > Blue/Red cape Gloves: Swift Gloves > Barrows gloves > Mercenary's gloves Boots: Glaiven boots > Arma boots > Snakeskin boots > Bandos boots Ring: Archers' ring (i)> Onyx ring (i) > Archers' ring > Bersker Ring (i) Aura: Penance > Vampyrism > Sharpshooter > Aegis 'Bandos GWD (Melee)' Helmet: Torva Helmet > Bandos Helm > Verac's Helm > Void melee (w/Set) Neck: Sara Whisper > Fury > of Glory Torso: Torva body > Bandos Chestplate > Torag's body > Void Top(w/Set) Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Torag's Platelegs > Void Bottom (w/Set) Primary Weapon: Choatic Maul > Bandos Godsword > CLS > Rapier > Whip Offhands: Chaotic longsword > Chaotic rapier Shield: Choatic kiteshield > Divine > Bandos warshield Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > TokHaar-Kal > Fire Cape > SkillCape '' '' Gloves: Goliath > Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Brac > Void Gloves Boots: Steadfast Boots > Bandos Boots > Dragon Boots Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Warrior Ring (i) > Warrior Ring > B ring (i) > B ring Aura: Penance > Vampyrism > Aegis 'Bandos GWD (Magic)' Helmet: Virtus Mask> Ganodermic Visor> Hood of Subjugation > Ahrim's hood. Neck: Arcane Stream Necklace > Hiss > Fury > Glory. Torso: Virtus top > Gano Poncho > Garb of Subj > Ahrim's top. Legs: Virtus legs > Gano Leggings > Gown of Subj > Ahrim's legs. '' '' Primary Weapon: Virtus/Ahrims/Master Wand OR Chaotic/Armadyl Battlestaff. Offhands ( For wands): Farseer Kite/Arcane/Dfs(Magic) > Virtus/Ahrim/God books. Ammo: Earth Surge. Cape: Comp Cape > God Cape > Max Cape > Skilling Cape. Gloves: Virtus gloves > Gano gloves > Spellcaster > Barrows gloves Boots: Ragefire > Virtus boots > Infinity boots > Gano boots > Boots of Subj Ring: Seers' Ring (i) > Onyx Ring (i) > Tokkul-Zo > Seers' Ring. Aura: Penance > Vampyrism > Greater Reverence. 'Saradomin GWD (Melee)' Helmet: Torva Helmet > Bandos Helm > Verac's Helm > Neiz Helm > Fighter Helm > Void melee (w/Set) Neck: Sara Whisper > Fury > of Glory Torso: Torva body > Bandos Chestplate > Torag's body > Void Top(w/Set) Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Torag's Platelegs > Void Bottom (w/Set) Primary Weapon: Choatic Maul > Bandos Godsword > CLS > Rapier > Whip Offhands: Chaotic longsword > Chaotic rapier Shield: Choatic kiteshield > Divine > Bandos warshield Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > TokHaar-Kal > Fire Cape > SkillCape '' '' Gloves: Goliath > Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Brac > Void (w/Set) Boots: Steadfast Boots > Bandos Boots > Dragon Boots Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Warrior Ring (i) > Warrior Ring > B ring (i) > B ring Aura: Penance > Vampyrism > Aegis 'Saradomin GWD (Magic)' Helmet: Virtus Mask > Gano Visor > Hood of Subj > Ahrim's hood. Neck: Arcane Stream Necklace > Hiss > Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory. Torso: Virtus robe top > Gano Poncho > Garb of Subjugation > Ahrim's robe top. Legs: Virtus robe legs > Gano Leggings > Gown of Subj > Ahrim's robe legs. Primary Weapon: Virtus/Ahrims/Master Wand OR Chaotic/Armadyl Battlestaff. Offhands (For wands): Farseer Kite/Arcane/Dfs(Magic) > Virtus/Ahrim/God books. Ammo: Water Surge. '' '' Cape: Comp Cape > God Cape > Max Cape > Skilling Cape. Gloves: Virtus gloves > Ganod gloves > Spellcaster > Barrows gloves Boots: Ragefire > Virtus boots > Infinity boots > Gano boots > Boots of Subj. Ring: Seers' Ring (i) > Onyx Ring (i) > Tokkul-Zo > Seers' Ring. Aura: Penance > Vampyrism > Greater Reverence. 'Zamorak GWD (Melee)' Helmet: Torva Helmet > Bandos Helm > Verac's Helm > Neiz Helm > Fighter Helm > Void melee (w/Set) Neck: Sara Whisper > Fury > Glory Torso: Torva body > Bandos Chestplate > Torag's body > Void Top(w/Set) Legs: Torva Platelegs > Bandos Tassets > Torag's Platelegs > Void Bottom (w/Set) Primary Weapon: Choatic Maul > Bandos Godsword > CLS > Rapier > Whip Offhands: Chaotic longsword > Chaotic rapier Shield: Choatic kiteshield > Divine > Bandos warshield Cape: Completionist Cape > Max Cape > TokHaar-Kal > Fire Cape > SkillCape '' '' Gloves: Goliath > Barrows Gloves > Dragon Gloves > Regen Brac > Void (w/Set) Boots: Steadfast Boots > Bandos Boots > Dragon Boots Ring: Onyx ring (i) > Warrior Ring (i) > Warrior Ring > B ring (i) > B ring Aura: Penance > Vampyrism > Aegis 'Zamorak GWD (Magic)' Helmet: Virtus Mask > Ganodermic Visor > Hood of Subj > Ahrim's hood. Neck: Arcane Stream Necklace > Hiss > Fury > Glory. Torso: Virtus top > Gano Poncho > Garb of Subj > Ahrim's top. Legs: Virtus legs > Gano Leggings > Gown of Subj > Ahrim's legs. Primary Weapon: Virtus/Ahrims/Master Wand OR Chaotic/Armadyl Battlestaff. Offhands ( For wands): Farseer Kite/Arcane/Dfs(Magic) > Virtus/Ahrim/God books. Ammo: Fire Surge. '' '' Cape: Comp Cape > God Cape > Max Cape > Skilling Cape. Gloves: Virtus gloves > Gano gloves > Spellcaster > Barrows gloves Boots: Ragefire > Virtus boots > Infinity boots > Gano boots > Boots of Subj '' ''Ring: Seers' Ring (i) > Onyx Ring (i) > Tokkul-Zo > Seers' Ring. Aura: Penance > Vampyrism > Greater Reverence. 'Dungeoneering Bindings' Laws/Surgebox/'Sagi arrows (only with hex bow) You need a level of at least 60 Dungeoneering. Members below 90 are required to have Teamspeak. Note: Dungeoneering Teams for official event are made 30mins before the event begins. If you are intersted in attending, please be online 32mins before the actual event time. 'The 72 Clan's FAQ' 1- How did you guys come about calling the clan 72? '' Number 72 is totally a symbolic number. It includes of two numbers of 7 and 2. 7 is symbol of luck, wisdom and consciousness, while 2 represents balance, union and partnership. Having a clan name with only two letters will also reduce the possible spam in the clan chat. Random cool facts about the number itself: *The average number of heartbeats per minute for a resting adult is 72. *72 percent of human body is composed of water. *The life duration of the ovule is 72 hours. *In degrees Fahrenheit 72 is considered to be room temperature. *The axis of the earth moves of one degree every 72 years compared to stars. ''2- Can I start my own events? Yes. We have unofficial and official events' systems. Unofficial events are more casual and can be held at any time. Official ones are very organized, take place on certain time, certain day, and led by experts who pass the event leadership trials. Unofficial events are led by anyone who has basic idea of what the event should focus on. All events should be fun and interesting to the attendees. If you have high leadership abilities and know how to provide others with a good time, you'll surely make a good event leader. The room for event leadership is open to all our clan members. Those who pass the one month event leadership trial will be given the official event leadership role, and earn bonus of 30p and one diligence. If you believe in yourself, prove it to us, and you shall be rewarded :). 3- What is the clan motto? What does it mean? '' ''"Honor for all, hatred for none; power in Integrity, Unity, Felicity and Liberty" ''is our clan's motto. Honor for all signifies that we show respect and honor for all people regardless of who they are or what they own. We never hate other people. We believe that educating the ignorant will solve many problems; hating makes them worse. Our strength comes from four main pillars. Integrity or honesty between the clan members is a must. Unity makes progress. Liberty and freedom motivates the members to be their best and achieve their maximum. Felicity or happiness, being the most important pillar, is the main reason for our clan's existence. The clan is supposed to enhance the joy one can earn from the game; if it fails to do so, there will be no reason for someone to stay in our clan. ''4- How old is our clan? Our clan was founded by the day of release of Clan Citadels (26 /July /2011). Our clan was initially a 0+ clan which was made mainly for simple fun events, social community and active citadel. Later we added PVM and Minigames to our events. Having determined members, the clan grew through time. New systems and constitutions were formed to enable a successful and a flawless future. Many members left and many new ones joined; many hardships and burdens were taken for us to be where we are now. We are thankful to all our members who were loyal to us and believed in us. The 72 Clan shall never perish :). 5- How do you track the Prestige, Diligence and Fidelity? Everything is led through facebook. That includes announcements, prestige, voting system, temporary idle list, diligence, fidelity, event attendance, and suggestions. Click on the following hyperlink to be redirected to the Facebook Page. 'Credits' Nayantaraa Patrick I Drink Ovl Ironman13333 Uaexkiller NTA 72 RawrKyle Category:Clans Category:Active Clan